


A futile abduction from the seraglio

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Masaki wants to impress Sho by following him to the opera theatre on their free day. Will he be able to pull out the whole night or more trouble will occur?





	

Title: A futile abduction from the seraglio (One Shot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) **antimiya88** )  
Pairing: Sakuraiba  
Genre: Fluff, Humor (in Aibaka sense :P)  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Masaki wants to impress Sho by following him to the opera theatre on their free day. Will he be able to pull out the whole night or more trouble will occur?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba ~~they own me~~

**_ A futile abduction from the seraglio _ **

  
“I can’t believe you actually want to come along…” Sho said as he entered the car, followed by Masaki.   
  
“Why Sho-chan? Do you think I’m incapable of enjoying culture?” Masaki said in a defending way. “I’m not that stupid you know… I might pretend to be one but I’m far from it in reality…”   
  
Sho looked at his side before starting the engine just to see a pouting Masaki with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He sighed. _Why am I so weak when he becomes like this…_   
  
“Baby…” Sho said in low voice as he leaned closer to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around him. “I never called you stupid… I just thought you’re not into this kind of entertainment…”   
  
“Why?! Me the humble boy from Chiba can’t entertain himself by listening to Voruga mama de Mocha?” he said stubbornly.   
  
Sho muffled a laugh. “Masaki, it’s Wolfgang _Amadeus_ Mozart. He was Austrian and Amadeus comes from latin. It means the one who’s loved by God…”   
  
Masaki blinked for a few seconds. “Ahhhh… and I kept thinking how the hell did he know Japanese? Thanks Sho-chan!” he said in an enthusiastic tone.   
  
“Masaki baby… that’s why I’m pretty sure you’ll get bored… You don’t even know his name. And please don’t forget that you almost fell asleep when I was practicing the piano for 24hTV…”   
  
“Well yes… but that was because you played for like 5 to 6 hours per day… while now… we are well dressed we will go to the opera theatre and neither we will be alone nor I’ll be lying on the sofa!” Masaki turned his head to look straight into Sho’s eyes. “Unless… if you have some other reason that makes you prefer to be on your own…”   
  
Sho cupped his face and kissed softly his nose. “Let’s go because I won’t be able to listen to any other nonsense…”   
***

The drive to the opera theatre was quite, but Sho could tell that Masaki kept staring at him all the time. He didn’t want to admit it but he enjoyed it so much to receive such glares from his boyfriend. They were different from those when he was walking around the house half naked but he enjoyed them equally. There was some trace of admiration and he couldn’t deny it… he liked it. Call him egoist, call him an intellectual narcissist but he really liked it, perhaps too much.   
  
He had to play along. He had to impress Masaki even more… He tried to look more gracious while he was driving… His hand brushed his hair the way he knew Masaki loved it… He chose the English speaking radio news program… He pulled out as much intellectuality as possible.   
  
Once they reached the theatre, he headed to the parking area where he handed the keys to the responsible one. “They will take care of it… now let’s go…”  
  
Masaki said nothing and just followed him inside. There was a lot of people. Mostly elderly, dressed in expensive suits and dresses, they looked so elegant, so stylish. He couldn’t deny that he felt a little out of his comfort zone but when he looked at his boyfriend who was now showing their tickets so that they could enter the hall, he immediately smiled. Sho was there so he would be just fine.  
  
They were taken to their seats. They were red velvet and the decorations were beautiful. “It looks so luxurious, right Sho-chan?!” Masaki mumbled as he kept looking around like a small kid that had been to Disneyland for the first time in his life.   
  
“And all that because I’m dating Mr. Zero…” Masaki whispered as he clung a bit closer to Sho. The latter said nothing in return. He just couldn’t suppress the feeling of being incredibly happy, making his cheeks billow out of pride. Yes… he was Mr. Zero…  
  
“Sho-chan… are you listening to me?” Sho came back to reality.   
  
“What is it baby? I wasn’t paying attention sorry…” Sho muttered praying the other wouldn’t make a fuss over it.  
  
“Why the stage seems like it’s a part from Aladdin?” Masaki asked frowned.  
  
Sho laughed. “The opera’s title is _Die Entführung aus dem Serail_ – the Abduction from the Seraglio -” Masaki looked back at Sho more frowned. “Harem. You know the women that the Arabian and Ottoman pashas – uhm _emperors_ – used to have to entertain them?!” Masaki’s frown didn’t leave his face, making Sho sigh defeated. “Belly dance?!” he said a bit frustrated, hoping that Masaki would finally get it.  
  
Masaki’s face enlightened. “Why didn’t you say it from the beginning?  Now I got it! Oh my God it looks so interesting!!!”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that!” Sho whispered squeezing a bit Masaki’s hand as the show was about to start.  
  
There were so many actors on stage. It looked amazing. Masaki’s eyes couldn’t have enough as they were moving to whoever they could. They were singing but he couldn’t understand a thing… there were also subtitles in japanese on top of the stage on a small screen but he wasn’t fast enough to follow so he gave up. He was captivated. The way the protagonist was trying to save his beloved one from that harem was amazing. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He clung even more to Sho, his hand embracing his boyfriend’s arm.  
***

Slowly, he saw the lights go dimmer until there was darkness.    
  
“You! Wake up!” the voice was unknown. It was harsh.    
  
Masaki looked around but there was no theatre, no velvet seat, no Sho-chan by his side. It was just him with an unknown man around his fifties. What was more surprising, was the fact that he wasn’t Japanese yet he could speak the language perfectly. He came closer to Masaki grabbing him by his chin so that he could look closer.   
  
“What are you looking at? Learn your position… You’re not allowed to look at me in the eye. Got it? Now go and get prepared… I want you to dance for me… I want you to entertain me tonight…” the last words were whispered in Masaki’s ear making him shiver out of fear.    
  
Where was his Sho-chan? Why was he in a weird garden wearing nothing but a something that looked like an oversized white shirt? Who was this man? What did he mean by entertain him?   
  
“You are a part of my seraglio now… Ma-sa-ki – kun!!!” the man laughed loud and hoarsely, causing Masaki to shrivel but he knew he had to try to remain strong.    
  
“I will not entertain you in any way! Don’t think you can touch me! He will save me! I know he will!”   
  
“How can you be so sure? You’re mine now!” the man said smirking as his fingers brushed lightly Masaki’s left arm.   
  
“Don’t you dare touch me! And I’m not yours! I belong to Sho-chan!”   
  
“So where is this Sho-chan? I don’t see anyone around here…” the man said hoarsely as he came closer to Masaki.    
  
Masaki’s brain felt like exploding. He could feel the man’s breath making his stomach ill. _Sho-chan… Sho-chan…_ He had to call him with all his might. He knew… he knew that Sho would never let him down. He knew that he would always be by his side. He had promised that he would always protect him.  _Why isn’t he listening to me? Sho-chan I can’t do that… please… Sho-chan…_   
“Sho-chan! Sho-chan! SHO-CHAN!!!!!” he screamed louder than he expected.   
***

Masaki opened his eyes panting. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was sitting on his red velvet seat at the theatre, his hands still holding perhaps too tightly Sho’s arm while receiving some bewildered looks. His heart sank at the realization of what had just happened. Just by looking at his boyfriend, he could tell how mad he was. He wished the earth could open and swallow him up.    
  
“Come on Masaki… It’s over…” Sho muttered avoiding to look back at Masaki.    
  
Masaki lowered his head and took his coat, following Sho outside. He was ashamed of himself. Not only did he fall asleep during the show but also he had made them ridicule.    
  
“Sho-chan…” he tried to say during the drive back home but no answer came from Sho, making him realize how much he had made the other sad.   
  
Once they were back at their apartment, Sho started taking off his clothes. “I’m going to take a shower… tomorrow we have VS recording and then the interview at Popolo. We have to get up pretty early…”   
  
Masaki nodded, trying unsuccessfully to form a smile. _I guess I **am** stupid. _ He got changed to his pajamas and took his beloved plushy dog in his arms, as he lied down his bed. He couldn’t believe he had let Sho down like that. “Stupid Masaki… stupid… stupid…” The first tears made their appearance and soon sobs came to fulfill the picture, as his hands brought the plushy closer to his chest.    
  
“Baby…” Masaki’s eyes bulged. It was Sho…   
  
He turned around to see his boyfriend in his bathrobe. “Sh- Sho-chan I’m… I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to fall asleep… I had promised you… and… and I even made you look ridiculous… I just wanted to spend some time with you… I wanted to watch the opera because you were watching it… but in the end… I screwed up… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Masaki’s voice was trembling.   
  
Sho took away the tears from Masaki’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Masaki…” he whispered as his face leaned closer to his boyfriend’s. “I’m not mad at you… I was mad at all those jerks that kept saying things over you… I wish… I could punch them for laughing over my boyfriend… No one has the right to make fun of you. No one!”   
  
Masaki gasped at the hearing of that. “Sho-chan…”   
  
“I mean it…” Sho replied in a gentle tone.   
  
“You really aren’t mad at me?” Masaki asked reluctantly.   
  
Sho smiled cupping Masaki’s face. “Why should I? For calling me to save you from the pasha?”    
  
“How did you-” Masaki gasped. “You… I… I said those things out loud?!” he was panicking. _How embarrassing… Why did I have to narrate the whole dream out loud?!_   
  
Sho smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yes… as you also went on declaring that he had no right to touch you because you belong to no one but me…”   
  
Masaki bit his lower lip and looked away. He was blushing hard. He couldn’t believe that he had actually done that. He tried in vain to turn the opposite way so that his back would face Sho. The other was holding him to tight to be able to do it.   
  
“Masaki…” Sho whispered, his gaze piercing Masaki’s eyes. “I couldn’t be happier seeing you struggle like that for… for me… You were so damn cute I wanted to hug you right there, to shower you with millions of kisses… I can’t deny I’d prefer it if we didn’t have an audience along but please… never EVER think that you make me feel ashamed of you… I’m more than proud to be with you baby…” his hand caressed Masaki’s soft hair.   
  
“Even when…” Masaki tried to control his voice as his lower lip was trembling. He felt so lucky to have Sho by his side… so warm to have Sho looking at him like he did at the moment. “Even when I’m behaving like that?!” he finished his question shyly.   
  
Sho smiled. “Yes… even then… I love you Masaki… your flaws are your charm…”   
  
Masaki left the plushy and brought his hands around Sho’s neck. “I love you too Sho-chan! And your flaws are your charm as well!” Masaki said smiling widely.    
  
Sho frowned a bit. _My flaws?_   
  
As if Masaki had read his mind he continued. “I can’t help but find you extremely cute when you’re in your ‘intellectual mode’ trying to impress me so hard…”    
  
Sho cursed under his breath. “You could tell I was trying?!”   
  
Masaki pressed him on top of his. “Of course I could tell Sho-chan…” he whispered. “But now… I would like to have it confirmed _intellectually_ that I belong to you…” Sho hadn’t made a mistake. Masaki’s voice was huskier.    
  
“Masaki… Tomorrow…” Sho didn’t have the chance to finish his line as he felt a knee being dangerously close to his groin. “Please…” Masaki pouted. “That pasha was really scary you know…”   
  
Sho sighed. “You always have to win at the end…”   
  
Masaki smirked. “Always…” was what he said and smashed their lips together, forgetting about everything and everyone.   
  
  
  
THE END

 

 

 

A.N. Minna hiiii! This weekend I flew back to Paris for my studies and decided to post this oneshot. I got bored on a three hour flight soooo voilà! It was created between Venice and Zurich! XDDD I think it's a bit silly but I decided to post it anyway! :P

I hope you enjoyed reading it and comments, as always, are <333!!!

 

p.s. I'll start posting my new (short) multi-chaptered Sakuraiba starting from this Friday! Yoroshiku!!! :)

 

 


End file.
